wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Moonwine Prophecy
This is a parody of the common prophecy story. It is not completed. Please don't use any of the characters without my permission Summary Sea Squirt, Refrigerator, Far Out and Blackbird have to complete an extremely odd and nonsensical prophecy, and, to ensure they all become friends, which will happen when a scavenger learns to use a computer, they are imprisoned in a cave. Can they escape before Sea Squirt goes insane and murders them all? Prologue The night was still and cool, and the air was clear. In the sky, all the stars were gleaming brightly, their fusion processes still producing energy after so many billions of years. The nine moons, smooth and pearly, shone like fluorescent, translucent bubbles. Pink elephants were flying, while the trees in the rainforest swayed, dancing a strange dance to catchy, syncopated music. Suddenly, beautiful red dragons with four wings came spiraling down from the moons, carrying sweet, delicious, brown wine, and landed softly on the ground. At least, that’s what Sleepwalker saw. He looked at the cloudy sky with hints of light blue peeking through with a smile on his face, and drank the heavy, fast-falling raindrops in with savor. “That wine wash very, very good,” he drawled. “I wish I could have those pink elephantsh to wash it down.” He looked around drowsily, wondering when the enormous chocolate dragon with purple eyes would arrive. He shuddenly suddenly said, "I jusht made shome nice poetry! Find the SheaWing that looksh like a frog, seek the IceWing alwaysh in a fog. Look for the NightWing that ish a hippie, discover the ShkyWing that ish a forgetfully. They will all getsh me some moonwine from the moonsh..." He then fell to the ground, chuckling inanely. This would have been just another drunk dragon making another false prophecy if there hadn’t been a certain Mudwing, Jester, lurking in the shadows. Jester worked for the Council of Prophecies, a secret, mystical organization all dragons knew about that was dedicated to finding secret prophecies. The pay was high, the benefits numerous, and the chef was the only dragon in Pyrrhia who could make scavenger dishes not taste burnt or undercooked. All that being said, Jester hated his job. All it involved was stalking around the kingdoms of Pyhrria, looking for dragons more insane than normal. This was very hard to do, since most dragons already had a high degree of insanity. After eight years of this torture, Jester had grown to hate the Council of Prophecies so much that he would do anything, anything, to make them miserable. And now, he saw his chance. This drunk dragon’s prophecy would embarrass them so much that public opinion of them would drop to zero. With relish, he imagined a “CLOSED” sign in blood-red ink being hammered on their door, and the greyhorned Council dragons, who had so often ridiculed his likes, flying off in tears. “Yes,” he said, lifting off and flying back to their headquarters, “They are going to pay for all the trouble they’ve caused me.” He grinned maniacally, showing his perfect white teeth. “They are going to pay.” Chapter 1 “You want us to do WHAT?!” yelled Sea Squirt. The light shone off his toad-green scales and short, squatting body, with his two front legs placed firmly in front of him, and shone directly into his bulging yellow eyes. He had a permanently furrowed brow and wrinkled nose, and currently had the corners of his mouth pulled down. He was glaring quite pointedly. Next to him, there stood an off-white dragonet, with thick concave glasses hiding pale watery eyes and an extremely puzzled expression. He appeared to be wondering how Sea Squirt had managed to speak in capital letters. They were sitting in a large, dark offshoot of the cave system in which they as well as Far Out, and Blackbird had lived, ate and drank for the past week. Behind them, pictures of great dragons of Phyrria, beautiful and contemptuous in their canvas portrayals, looked out from intricately carved gilt frames, and were illuminated by flickering torches. Below the pictures a clear and fast flowing river, moving like a enormous, sinuous, clear snake, rushed into a dark opening in the cave wall. In front of them stood a Council of Prophecies member, smiling a patronizing smile which, for some strange reason, appeared to be predominantly on the left side of his face. “I told you, you four have to find a way to get to the three moons, collect a mysterious “moonwine”, come back to Phyrria, and give it to a NightWing Seer who may possibly be in the rainforest. Is that so hard to do?” said the Council member, in a slightly condescending tone of voice. "Huh?” said Refrigerator, who probably didn’t understand what “rainforest”, “mysterious”, and “Seer” meant. Of course he didn’t; Sea Squirt didn't know of any other dragonet that believed Santa Claws existed. “What's moonwine?” Sea Squirt said, “For once in your life, Fridge, you have asked a question worth answering. What is ''moonwine? And why do we have to wait four years in these moonsforsaken caves until we proceed on this madcap journey to obtain it from the moons and give to a drunk NightWing?” “You have to wait four years so the four of you become friends! Friendship solves all problems! I know, because I’ve been reading Queen Coral’s scrolls!" I’m sure you’ll find out the answers to the rest of your questions in four years. Now, off you go into your new home!” With that, the Council member pushed them gently in the direction of the entrance. Sea Squirt stopped in his tracks and growled menacingly at the Council dragon, causing him to flinch visibly. “Just because I look like a frog'' does not mean I am inferior to you. Similarly, just because Fridge here requires glasses does not mean he is intelligent in any way or is apt at doing anything that requires any amount of brainpower.” “It doesn’t?” said Refrigerator, aggrieved at this fundamental change in the beliefs he had built up over the past week. Sea Squirt glared at him, then hopped walked resentfully to the exit, followed by a still puzzled and distressed Refrigerator. ---- After leaving the Council dragon, Sea Squirt took several deep breaths. "Calm down, Sea Squirt. Calm down." He imagined he was floating in the sea wearing a beautifully embroidered purple robe studded with pearls. He was drinking in the salty water through his gills while breathing slowly and rhythmically. With his talons, he was horribly mutilating Refrigerator, Far Out, and Blackbird's cold, dead bodies. Slowly, his blood pressure dropped, and a smile came to his lips. He opened his eyes. He wished he hadn't. In front of him, Far Out was laying on the cave floor, sleeping with his brilliant silver underbelly exposed.He had painted himself in psychedelic colors that made Sea Squirt's eyes hurt, and had somehow obtained flowers to make an ugly, badly tied garland, which he had placed at a juanty angle on his head. Sea Squirt's mouth twitched with disdain as he looked upon him. He kicked Far Out gently so that his ribs almost caved in, and said, in a gentle voice, "Wakey wakey, NightWing scum!" Far Out rose and looked around himself slowly. "You got to go with the flow, man! You gotta lose all you anger, and just relax! You know what I'm saying?" "No, I don't," said Sea Squirt, through gritted teeth. " The narcotics floating in your bloodstream right now make it very difficult to hear what you're speaking. I would suggest you get your stomach pumped. Now, where is Blackbird?" "I don't know, man! He just disappeared, like... like..." "Drifts of hemp smoke?" Sea Squirt suggested helpfully. "Yeah! That's it!" Far Out grinned joyfully, then slumped back into a deep sleep. At this point, Blackbird wandered in. His deep red scales were dusty and flecked with water, and his talons were blunted with hours of walking. He looked around blearily with his glazed yellow eyes, noticed Sea Squirt , and said in a fearful voice, "Who- who are you?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)